La Increíble Pero Cierta Historia de la Tercera Generación
by Nicole Cold
Summary: Rowling nos dejó en el Epílogo "Diecinueve años después", pero nadie nos ha contado la historia de la tan conocida Tercera Generación. ¿Que hay de James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Victorie, Lorcan, Frank y compañía? Pues aqui estoy yo para contaros la Increíble Pero Cierta Historia de la Tercera Generación.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

**Disclaimer:** Tooooodo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling

Alice miró el reloj por enésima vez con cara de resignación y gritó:

-¡Natalie!

-¡Ya voy!

-¡Eso has dicho hace 20 minutos!

-¡No es mi culpa si tu quieres arreglarte como un caballo lo hace!- Alice bufó:

-¡Natalie! ¡TE AVISO! ¡O sales de el baño YA, o me veras enfadada!- Natalie salió del baño al instante. Alice se levantó, cogió el bolso y le hizo una seña a Natalie señalando a la puerta.

Diez minutos más tarde las dos chicas estaban en frente de un restaurante en el Callejón Diagon.

-¿Estas segura de que es aqui?- Dijo Natalie

-No he estado mas segura en toda mi vida. De repente cinco personas se aparecieron en el lugar.

En casi el final de la cena, Alice anunció algo importante:

- Chicos tengo que anunciaros algo importante.- miró a su novio- pero antes...- Rebuscó algo en su bolso y dijo- mirad lo que he encontrado- Y mostró lo que tenia en las manos, poniéndolo encima de la mesa. Todos lo miraron atentamente.

-Es... Esto es...- Dijo James sin averiguar que era.

-Es.. ¿Es lo que yo creo?- Exclamó Fred con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Es el billete del Expreso de Hogwarts!- Gritó Amy como si hubiera encontrado la solución de un problema muy difícil.

-¡Es verdad!- Exclamó Frank- ¡Esta sucio y medio roto pero lo es!- Alice sonrió y miró misteriosamente a Erin. Erin le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo solemnemente:

-Penúltimo compartimento- Todos se miraron entre si y soltaron una gran carcajada.

**Nota de autora:**

Este sería el primer capítulo de lo que se convertirá en un Long-Fic bastante largo. Lo he dejado en suspense XD. Por ahora, casi nada tiene sentido. Bueno, en mi cabeza tampoco lo tiene. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo rápidamente. Espero que os guste.

_**¿Reviews? **_

_Nicole Cold_


	2. Penúltimo compartimento

**Penúltimo compartimento:**

**Disclaimer:** Tooooodo lo relacionado con Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.

¿Tengo que presentarme, verdad? Bien, ¡hola a todos! Me llamo Erin MacMillan, y si, soy hija de Ernie MacMillan y Susan Bones. Soy pelirroja, como dice mi madre "al estilo Weasley". Bien, pelirroja de pelo extraliso y muuuy largo. Tengo los ojos color marrón miel y están escondidos bajo unas ENORMES gafas. Si, soy una gafotas. Pero no me quejo, la verdad. Mucha gente me llama "sabelotodo" y mi madre a llegado a preguntarle a mi padre:

-¿Seguro que no es hija de Hermione?- no tengo ni idea de la Hermione esa, pero da igual. No soy lo que se dice muy sociable, la verdad es que soy extremadamente tímida. La única amiga que tuve era un bicho raro. Estaba medio loca. Era medio "hippie" y siempre llevaba camisetas con cosas escritas, como "Luke, yo soy tu padre" y cosas así.

Además se pasaba el día intentando entrar el el "Libro Guinness de récords". Una vez intento ser la primera persona en tocarse el codo con la lengua. Paro de contarte porque se perfectamente que has hecho. ¡Has dejado de leer y te has puesto a intentar chuparte el codo.

Estoy andando por las ramas. La cuestión es que no tengo muchas amigas.

¿Desde donde te cuento esto? En el coche de camino King's Cross. Si, voy a empezar mi primer año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. ¡Que emoción!:

-Erin, cariño, ya hemos llegado- salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi madre me llamó. Entramos en King's Cross hasta que lo ví. Estaba allí tan imponente la pared que separaba el andén 9 del 10. Por suerte, ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Cogí el carrito y la mano de mi padre:

-¿Estas lista?- preguntó él. Asentí nerviosa. Cogí aire y eché a correr. En el último momento pensé que me pegaría una buena pero llegué al otro lado sana y salva.

-¿Me escribireis?- pregunté.

-Claro, Erin, cuando quieras- dijo tranquilo mi padre

-Te extrañaremos mucho- dijo mi madre abrazandome.

-Yo también mamá.

Omitiré este trozo ya que es un momento bastante vergonzoso para mí. Cuando a mis padres les pega un "Ataque de amor supremo", no hay quien les pare. ¿Por donde iba? Pues subí al enorme tren color escarlata en busca de un compartimento libre. Tarde. El tren entero estaba lleno. Pero lleno a rebosar. Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando. El penúltimo compartimento no estaba lleno. Pero si había mas gente. Tres chicas. Y ya he dicho que soy muy tímida. Pero si no queria quedarme vomitando en el pasillo, tendría que entrar. Cogí aire y entré:

-Yo... Esto... ¿Puedopasarporfavor?- lo dije temblando y de carrerrilla. Una alzó las dos cejas sorprendida con cara de no haber entendido nada de nada. Me puse roja cual "Weasley" y volví a hablar algo más tranquila:

-¿Puedo pasar por favor?

Una de ellas me miró evaluandome de arriba a abajo. Se detuvo en mis ojos y me miró fiajamente. Sentía como temblaba. Juro que esa mirada mata. Volvió a prestar atención al libro que anteriormente leía y dijo fría y secamente:

-Pasa- le hize caso y entré y me senté. Mejor dicho, tropezé y caí de trasero en el asiento. Aparte del dolor, lo único que oí fue las risitas muy mal disimuladas de una de ellas. Como no había traído nada para hacer, me puse a observar a las demás. Perfecto. Tres raritas. Una iba vestida de brillantes de arriba a abajo y estaba maquillada como una puerta. Estaba leyendo una revista de moda e iba soltando grititos de exclamación cada dos por tres. Otra leía un libro toda concentrada y estoy segura que si el tren se le hubiese caído encima, no habría dejado de leer. Su forma de vestir era peor que la de la revista. Iba en "chándal". ¡Si! No os miento. Fue muy fuerte. Vamos, que yo no voy para una gala, pero eso era pasarse. Peor estaba su pelo. Lo tenía despeinado como si hubiera corrido una maratón y recogido en una horrible coleta baja. Por último estaba la de al lado la ventana. De rara no se quedaba atrás. Tenía la mirada perdida entre el paisaje, y el rostro lo tenía serio, como congelado. Y vamos, que con la ropa... Toda negra. De verdad. Ni un solo detalle de otro color. Creo que no conoce el "arco iris". Deje de mirarla ya que la "colorines" había acabado su revista y la había guardado. Esbozó una sonrisa y empezó:

-Hola a todas, me llamo Natalie McDonald- dijo casi gritando la chica para obtener la atención de la "deportista". La tal Natalie era muy guapa. Sin contar el maquillaje, claro. Tenía el pelo castaño, ondulado hasta los hombros. Tenía los ojos marrones también, como yo, pero eran mas color café. Yo y la del libro le préstamos atención al fin. La "me encanta el negro" ni se movió. La amante del chándal empezó a hablar algo más interesada:

-Encantada de conocerte Natalie, me llamo Alice White. Tenía el pelo rubio, liso (en este caso, despeinado como si hubiera pasado una manada de pájaros por su cabeza) y largo hasta los codos. Sus ojos eran marrones, (que novedad) pero de una marrón oscuro, tan iscuro que parecía negro. Las dos se quedaron mirándome con cara de "te toca". Yo susurré temblorosamente:

-Erin MacMillan- las otras se acercaron a mi, al no haber oído nada.

-Erin MacMillan- repetí algo mas segura. Se acercaron aún más.

-¡ERIN MACMILLAN!- les grité a la oreja.

-¡Pero no grites mujer!- exclamaron las dos tapandose las orejas. Eso llamó la atención de la última chica, que al fin apartó la vista de la ventana, dejando al descubierto unos preciosos ojos azules que te congelaban con la mirada. Tenía el pelo rizado hasta los hombros y rubio. Pero no era un rubio como el de Alice, que era como dorado, era mas "rubio platinado". Se levantò elegantemente y se acercó a nosotras:

-Estáis haciendo un escandalo. Soy Amy Black- dijo con la voz más fría que había visto en mi vida. Alice y Natalie se quedaron con la boca literalmente en el suelo:

-¿Black?¿No se habían extinguido?- exclamó Alice. Amy la miró de arriba a abajo:

-Soy la última- justamente en ese momento entro un joven por la puerta. Pelo castaño, ojos almendrados. Sabía que ese rostro nos llevaría muchos problemas. El chico sonrió arrogantemente:

-Hola preciosa- dijo refiriéndose a Amy. Le cogió la mano y la chica se la soltó "amigablemente" (vamos, que le pego una torta). Alice volvió con su rostro severo. Miró fijamente al chico, durante cinco segundos exactos, frunció el ceño como si algo le molestara realmente y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Cerró los ojos, suspiró tres veces y se levantó. Fue hasta el chico:

-Nadie te ha dado permiso para entrar- dijo con los ojos aún cerrados. El chico le contestó con otra sonrisa arrogante. Alice abrió los ojos y el chico habló:

-James Sirius Potter, un gusto.

-Alice White- contestó y le tendió la mano.

-Bien, _querida_, estos son mis amigos- un chico pelirrojo con ojos azules salió de detrás de Potter- Frederick Weasley.

-Puedes llamarme Fred- contestó el pelirrojo. Alice seguía seria:

-Louis Weasley- prosiguió James. Otro chico entró y se posó al lado de Fred. Rubio con ojos azules- y por último Frank Longbottom- el nombrado salió a escena y esbozó una pequeña sonrisita amigable. Alice cogió aire y empezó a empujarlos y a darles patadas a los chicos hasta que consiguió que se fueran. Bufó y cayó rendida al sillón. Todas le imitamos. Al final, Natalie habló:

-¡Vamos! Que tampoco tenemos que pasar al lado de esos pesados siete años- todas asinitieron menos yo. Porque sabía perfectamente que lo que pasaría sería exactamente lo que Natalie había dicho.

**Nota de autora:** Al fin he podido actualizar. Estos días he estado bloqueada. El capítulo anterior fue muy cutre y super corto, ni siquiera tenía sentido, por eso, me esforzado el máximo en este capítulo. Yo ya lo tengo pensado, pero ¿cuales creéis que seran las parejas? No diré nada. Solo adelantaré que que habrá un triángulo amoroso de Lily/Scorpius/Rose, y por ahora, no hay nada definido. Espero que os guste.

**_¿Reviews? _**

_Nicole Cold_


End file.
